


Reminders

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moonlight on the river was a reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #001 -- Moonlight at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days) @ LJ

The darkness held a new kind of understanding for her now.

With everything that happened, she was no longer afraid of the darkness and she knew that not everything that embraced it was evil or a threat. Oh, it was a lesson she had learned in the hardest way imaginable, but it was well learned and it would be one that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

Or for as long as she existed. Was there a difference now? Did what she has become mean that she wasn’t alive? She felt alive. In fact, she felt more alive that she had felt in a very long time.

As she stood on the edge of the bridge and watched the moonlight reflect on the water, she wondered about the many things that would have been different had it not been for Damon. Most importantly, had it not been for Damon, she would have been completely dead after she was run off the bridge and into the water. If it hadn’t been for Damon and his blood, drowning would have been the end of her and everything she was.

She remembered how scared she had been when she realized that she was dying in that water. She also remembered how she wasn’t scared and needed to find Damon when she had woken up beneath the trees.

It was only a few months since that had happened and since she had died again. But she knew that things were different for her since she came back to protect her friends. She had been human again, but a simple request made of Damon had changed that for her. She liked being one of the vampires and having the power to protect those she loved.

The moonlight reminded her of that.


End file.
